SpongeBob SquarePants: Tunnel of Glove (Original Episode)
I have nothing to say, not a single word coming out of my mouth. I think If I tell you the truth, you won't watch SpongeBob the way you used to. Anyway I'm not gonna spend my shitty ass time, talking about what I think about the episode, and get right to the story. I used to be a janitor at Nickeldeon studios, In Orlando, just before they moved. I was a really good friend with Stephan Hillenburg, and he told me to stay after closing, since he had sunrise for me. Just after they closed, and I finished cleaning the break room. I walked to the recording booth, were Mr. Hillenburg was standing. "Hi Mr. Gilligan, you must be here for your suprise" he said. "Of course!! So what's this big surprise?" I asked. He reached in his jacket and pulled out a DVD, which looked like it was store bought, but... Who cared. I looked at the DVD, and was surprised to find no markings or any cover, just a plain white case, with a blank DVD inside. I thanked him, and left. When I got home, I grabbed a snack and put the DVD in the player, and turned on the TV. There was no menu section, or intro. It just skipped right to the episode, which was tittled Tunnel of Glove. I've seen this episode before, and was kinda creepy the first time I seen it, but a lot was off. The little card, showed Pearl and SpongeBob tied up, with a bunch of those anamatronics surrounding them. Then the episode began. It started off, as the original episode intended. Patrick eating food, and SpongeBob with pearl. Only one of her friends appears, and not the other . It's like the original episode, so I'm gonna skip a few scenes, and get right to the scary. SpongeBob and Pearl aboard the boat, it takes off, and so on and so fourth. Static with a bloody screen appeared, with Patrick bumping into the back of the Tunnel. This is were I spotted another creepy thing, instead of the sign saying, "Staff only, keep out". It said, "Your friend's in here". I ignored it, and kept watching. The static cleared, as it showed Patrick, ripping off the power box, only when Patrick did, SpongeBob's scream could be heard, with blood dripping from were the box was. Then the repair man shows, and fixes the power, which when he did, Patrick had already pushed the ANAMATRONIC OVERLOAD, button. The scene cut back to Pearl and SpongeBob, who are still riding the boat, until Pearl screams, which causes one of the hearts from the ceiling,fall, and cause the boat to stop. "What's going on?" SpongeBob asked, as he off boarded the boat. Just then, three robots came walking out of nowhere. SpongeBob and Pearl screamed, and began running with the castle music from super Mario playing. Damn! How freaked out I was. "SpongeBob!!!???" Pearl screamed, as she stopped and pointed to a bunch of robots walking towards them. The both tried running back, but it was too late. The anamatronics caught up with them. And held them in a corner. "Aaahhh!!!!" The two screamed, as the scene cuts to Patrick and the repair man talking. "Listen kid! Why don't you just go. I haven't seen your friend" he said. Patrick got mad, and grabbed a wrench from the man's tool box, and flat out knocked out the repair man. More static filled the screen, as I began gagging, since I could still see the fucking guts and Gore. The static faded, as the scene cut too, SpongeBob and Pearl's organs all over the place, with blood spreaded on the wall's. At this point, with all the fucking blood & Gore. I puked!. The episode ended off with, the robots burning the tunnel of glove down, and running off to attack bikni bottem. I know I said, "I'm not reviewing the Episode" But fuck it. All I got to say is, that was the worst SpongeBob episode ever. Category:Alcoholic kind of mood Category:Lose my clothes, lose my lube cruising for a piece of fun looking out for number one different partner every night so narcotic outta sight what a gas, what a beautiful ass. Category:And it all breaks down at the role reversal, got the muse in my head she's universal, spinnin' me round she's coming over me. And it all breaks down at the first rehearsal, got the muse in my head she's universal, spinnin' me round she's coming over me Category:Kind of buzz that lasts for days had some help from insect ways comes across all shy and coy just another nancy boy. Woman man or modern monkey just another happy junkie fifty pounds, press my button going down. Category:Does his makeup in his room douse himself with cheap perfume eyeholes in a paper bag greatest lay I ever had kind of guy who mates for life gotta help him find a wife we're a couple, when our bodies double Category:My japanese is better Category:A friend in need's a friend indeed a friend with weed is better Category:Incredibox